headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
David Chambers
| aliases = | franchise = American Horror Story | image = | notability = | type = Serial killer | gender = | base of operations = California | associations = | known relatives = Donna Chambers Also known as Rita; Daughter. | status = | born = | died = 1980 | 1st appearance = "Red Dawn" | final appearance = | actor = Tim Russ }} David Chambers is a fictional serial killer and a minor character featured on the FX Network television series American Horror Story. He is associated with the season nine storyline, "1984", and was played by actor Tim Russ. He first appeared in episode 9x05, "Red Dawn". Biography David Chambers was a serial killer who, by his own account, was affected by this particular mental malignancy since birth. He targeted young women, whom he would capture and bring back to a soundproofed bedroom in his home. Outside of this particular murderous proclivity, David Chambers was a family man who had a wife and a daughter named Donna. David was always careful to keep this private side of his life a secret from his wife and daughter. One evening in 1980, Donna Chambers - now an adult, returned home to find her father entering the house with a woman who was clearly not her mother. After waiting a few minutes, she entered the house calling out her father's name. She burst into the bedroom to find the woman bound to the bed and suffering from severe mutilation and lacerations. David entered the room, surprised to see his daughter. He confessed that he had always been a killer and never wanted Donna to discover his secret. Seeing the disgust and horror on his daughter's face, David picked up a knife and plunged it into his neck, killing himself. American Horror Story: 1984, Season Nine, "Red Dawn" (October 16th, 2019). Directed by Gwyneth Horder-Payton. Written by Dan Dworkin. Years later, in 1984, Donna Chambers saw a vision of her father at Camp Redwood. Notes & Trivia * . * Final fate: Suicide by stabbing himself in the neck with a knife. * Playing the part of David Chambers is actor Tim Russ' first role on American Horror Story. * Actor Tim Russ is best known for his portrayal of Science Officer Tuvok on the science fiction television series Star Trek: Voyager. Tuvok would greatly disapprove of David's actions in this episode. They are simply not logical. * The vision of David Chambers that Donna Chambers sees at Camp Redwood in 1984 is likely not a ghost, as ghosts in the American Horror Story continuity are usually bound to the place where they died. David died in his family's home, and not at Camp Redwood. * David Chambers is the fourth serial killer presented in season nine of American Horror Story following Margaret Booth, Richard Ramirez, and Benjamin Richter. Chronologically, he might be the earliest active serial killer as his murders likely began prior to the 1970 Camp Redwood massacre. Body Count # Numerous identified victims. Likely female. Total body count unknown. # Unidentified female victim discovered by Donna. Possibly survived. Appearances * American Horror Story: Red Dawn See also External Links References Category:Psychopaths Category:Serial killers